Sybok Pan
by Lucillia
Summary: Instead of being exiled as an adult and searching for God, Sybok is taken to Neverland as a child where he faces Hook's replacement, a Romulan named Tiberius, alongside little Jimmy Kirk, little Spock, and the time traveling crew of the Enterprise A.
1. Sybok Goes To Neverland

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Peter Pan. Now that that's over with, on with the story.

**Author's note**: January 2012. I have decided to re-write and continue this story for some strange reason. As for why I selected such a crossover several years ago, I thought it would be cute and funny. No drugs or alcoholic beverages were involved in the decision. Now, it's a challenge to see if I can actually complete the story since I swore not to completely abandon any of my stories.

It takes place in the place of Star Trek V.

Now on with the story.

&!&!&!&

Sybock was seven when his mother died, seven when he met his father, seven when he vanished...

Sybok hadn't had time to fully process the fact that his mother was dead when he was taken from the only home he had ever known in his short life by a complete stranger named Sarek who turned out to be his father. On the way to what was supposed to be his new home, this stranger who had the audacity to call himself his father began outlining his life for him. Apparently, in the span of less than a day, the person who had sired him had decided the fate of a child he had never met, or even knew existed for that matter.

Being sent to the highest rated schools on the planet appealed to him as they would help him in the future, as would attending the prestigious Vulcan Science Academy. What didn't appeal to him was the life that had been mapped out for him after he graduated said academy. Without asking for his input, his father had decided that he would become an aide to the Vulcan Ambassador to Earth - who was currently and would most likely still be his own father when the time he was to take the position came -, and that he would eventually become Ambassador himself. If his father had bothered to ask for his opinion, he would have learned that he wanted to be a healer, and that diplomacy didn't appeal to him at all.

He watched the scenery pass by with little interest while his father spoke of the school he was to begin attending tomorrow, unheeding of the fact that his son had quit listening. While he idly watched the mountains in the distance, he mused on the fact that his life had shot straight from Barely Tolerable to Worse - entirely bypassing Bad - in the process in the space of a day. He wished he could go to the hidden corner he had discovered when he was four and stay there until everything went back to normal. His mother T'rea - who had completed the process of Kolinahr - had an excuse for not caring about him. Being a High Master of Gol gave her an excuse for not having much time for him either. Sarek had no excuse for his behavior. What father didn't visit their child even once? For that matter what kind of a Vulcan didn't even consider the logical possibility that their spouse might be pregnant at the time of divorce and check to see whether or not she was? All it would have taken was a two second medical scan while she was on the way out the door with her stuff.

If it hadn't been for his aged tutor, he probably wouldn't have known what he was missing in regards to his parents. It had been his tutor that had explained the odd longing he felt when he had fallen ill when he was three, and his mother had never once showed up. It had been his tutor who had also explained the emotions he felt throughout his short life in secret. As well as Math and Logic, his tutor had taught him about the inner workings of his heart. His tutor had been taken away from him several months earlier after he had accidentally told him that one could use their emotions as well as logic when solving a difficult problem within earshot of someone else.

How had what his teacher said been so wrong that it had garnered the reaction it had from the other adults? What was wrong with using emotions as well as logic? One did not use a hammer to fix everything. Weren't emotions just a different sort of tool, a tool that could be used where logic failed?

All too soon, the journey was over and he found himself outside the place that was to be his new home. The place in which he was to live for the foreseeable future was a large dwelling behind a gated wall on the outskirts of Shi'Kahr. He didn't know whether he liked it or not since he had no experience with such a place, and therefore could not yet form an opinion either way.

He and his father were warmly greeted at the door by his father's new bride, a human woman named Amanda. After the odd human greeting, he and his father were promptly ushered inside and given dinner. Throughout the meal, Amanda tried to be welcoming, but it was quite obvious that she didn't know how to deal with the current situation.

After dinner, he was ushered to a room that had obviously prepared in haste by his father's wife if the unusual decor was any indication. As he set about the task of stowing his possessions in their proper places, he heard the sounds of a discussion taking place further down the hall in what he presumed was his father and Amanda's room. His name was mentioned several times during the conversation which sounded suspiciously like an argument. The human Amanda spoke rather loudly, and didn't seem to be very happy about something that had to do with him.

Later that night, long after he should have been asleep, when he was certain the the house's other inhabitants were asleep and that he would not be discovered, he allowed himself to express his emotions over the events that had taken place since the sun had risen the day before. He started crying first over the fact that his mother was dead, and then over the fact that his father had taken him in because he was obligated to rather than for any other reason, and then over the fact that the Amanda woman didn't want him around. He found his tears over the Amanda woman's reaction to his presence puzzling since he'd only met her a few hours earlier, but then again, emotions were never logical.

As he cried silently to himself, he heard an unusual noise. He'd never heard anything like it before, and he knew this for a fact because he could remember everything back to the day he was born. It was a strange tinkling sound like that of a small bell which was coupled with with a strange fluttery buzzing sound that was infrequently interspersed with a tiny high pitched whining noise.

He searched for the source of the sound, and his eyes soon found a moving light that was making its way around his new bedroom. In the center of the light was a being that was shaped like a grown woman whose most noticeable feature was a pair iridescent translucent wings. Unlike every other woman he'd encountered, she was of impossibly small proportions. Every time the being hovered, he would hear the tinkling buzzing sound. Every time she moved, he would hear the high pitched whining noise.

After a while, he noticed that she kept moving towards the window and then back towards him as if she wished for him to follow her. Upon realizing this, he complied, following her out the window and into the garden behind his new home which contained many unusual varieties of succulent plants that he assumed were from Earth. As soon as his feet touched the ground outside, the being circled him several times, sprinkling a strange sparkling dust over him with every pass.

"Come with me mortal child, and I will take you away from your pain." the being said in an exceedingly shrill voice which was barely audible despite his better than average sense of hearing. "Think of that which brings you great joy and you shall be able to follow me to a place where you need never grow older nor fear death."

"Will I be able to return?" he asked. He would like to see this place that the shining being spoke of, but it would be exceedingly unwise to go to a place from which you could never return, especially considering the fact that this wasn't a dream, and that he would be rather quickly missed if he failed to turn up for breakfast in the morning.

"If that is your wish." the being said. "But I doubt you will want to. Few ever do."

With that, Sybok thought of his secret place where he could think and play undisturbed, of the times his tutor approved of his accomplishments, and several other small things that brought him the emotion that his instructor had long-ago informed him was called "Joy" and followed the shining being into the night sky to a place with many names. Many humans called it Neverland after a story by an author who believed it to be in the realm of the Faerie. The Andorians called it Children's Haven, as did the Klingons who believed that if an adult tried to harm a child within its boundaries they would be eternally cursed. Q called it the one place he was sure to stay the hell away from unless he wanted to be roped into playing babysitter to a bunch of superannuated brats. The Vulcan word for it had been lost long ago.

After they had flown through a long and seemingly endless night and left what the being had called the mortal realm behind, Sybok found himself flying towards a sun which was rising over a vast and wondrous place, the likes of which he'd never seen before which stretched out farther than the eye could see despite his incredible altitude. By the time the sun had fully risen, he was flying over a vast stretch of unfamiliar desert. As the sun climbed higher into the sky, he followed the luminous being to an oasis which contained the largest pool of water he'd ever seen which was surrounded by every sort of edible plant on Vulcan. Next to the oasis was a massive mountain fortress that loomed over the landscape. The fortress which was a massive piece of Pre-Reform architecture which was built into the side of the mountain and incorporated the mountain's natural features into the design was guarded by several boys who looked to be about his age.

"This shall be your new home, and these shall be your new friends if that is your wish." the luminous being said before she departed, leaving him standing alone outside the fortress.

He hesitantly approached the gates of the fortress, feeling rather nervous for no reason that he could consciously discern since he could quite easily fly away if he so wished, as he learned when he checked to see if he still had the ability to fly after the being's departure. When he finally reached the gates, one of the children who guarded the fortress asked him his business in a form of Vulcan that was so ancient that if one of them hadn't grabbed his arm when he failed to reply, he would not have understood what they wanted. In the most ancient Vulcan language that he knew, he stated that he was Sybok son of Sarek, and that the luminous being had led him here, telling him that he could live here. At that, the gate guards released him and allowed him to pass.

Over the next several days, he explored the fortress from top to bottom, fascinated by every new discovery that he made. Over the next several months, he had gotten used to the routine of the place he had decided to call home, learned the local language, and had learned to stop trying to control his emotions as he had been taught to do since birth because it had bothered the others, because he was the only resident who had arrived since the time of Surak, and such behavior was seen as strange and somewhat disturbing here.

One day after he'd practically lost track of the amount of time he'd been there, he had climbed to the very top of the mountain and looked out over the world in which he now lived. Far in the distance he could see the edge of the green and blue land which reminded him of the pictures he'd seen of the planet Earth during his lessons and around his father's home that he had flown over on his way to the desert the morning he'd arrived. Out of curiosity, he decided to ask everyone what they knew about that strange place.

"That land which is surrounded by the giant pond of undrinkable water belongs to the round earred creatures." his friend T'ivek replied when he asked her. "We do not bother them, and they do not bother us."

"Can you describe the round earred creatures?" he asked, wondering if they were what he thought they were. His father's wife Amanda had had ears that were rounded instead of pointed.

"They look much like us, except that their ears are round and their blood is red." T'ivek replied.

For the next three days, he sat wondering why there was a human world so close to the place he now called home, and how it had come to be.

On the fourth day, he decided that the best way to sate his curiosity would be to go over there and investigate. He had only seen one human before, his father's wife Amanda, and he was rather curious about them. He wondered if they really were as selfish, weak, and inferior as he'd heard they were. He hadn't been around Amanda to learn one way or another.

On the fifth day, he gathered some food and supplies and began his journey towards the mysterious blue and green land that he was almost certain was inhabited by humans.

On the Sixth day, he was met in the air by a strange red haired boy who spoke Federation Standard with a strange accent. The boy's name was Peter.


	2. The Life and Times of Commander Tiberius

Life was never easy for any Romulan who had the misfortune of being named after a human for whatever reason. Some human names were close enough to Romulan names that nobody noticed. Unfortunately for Tiberius, the man he'd been named after had been popular enough that the source of his name had been quite obvious. The exploits of the human assistant ambassador John Tiberius who had been as famous and in some areas infamous as Captain Kirk would later become were known far and wide throughout the galaxy, and his name was even recognized in some of the remoter regions of the Romulan Star Empire.

Throughout his childhood, Commander Tiberus who was willing to swear on oath that his life had been cursed since the beginning had been picked on by his classmates and other children in the neighborhood because of his name. Those who didn't recognize the source of his name had picked on him because his name was rather odd for a Romulan. In later life, his name had made things difficult for him due to questions over the loyalty of his parents, and he was certain that he would not have gotten as far in his military career if it hadn't been for his uncle's influence, and a bit of judicious blackmailing on his part.

Being commander of the Bird of Prey VI - a Romulan Warbird named after a type of Klingon vessel, go figure - had been a nice enough job even though the crew had been just on this side of completely incompetent, and the other commanders had refused the position because they believed the vessel to be cursed because of what had happened to the last five vessels to bear that name.

The original Bird of Prey had somehow managed to create a bizarre time loop in which it managed to collide with itself, sending it through time to collide with itself yet again. The entire process appeared to take ten minutes. It had been quite the tourist attraction until the military finally cordoned off that section of space. Decades later, scientists were still trying to figure out how the hell that had happened, and it was still a hot topic of debate in certain circles. He'd once seen the phenomenon himself and it wasn't pretty.

The second vessel to bear the name Bird of Prey had hit some sort of anomaly and managed to turn itself inside out. Nobody could figure out how that one happened either, and that entire area of space was avoided to prevent a repeat of the incident that had taken the lives of over three hundred crewmembers. It too was a hot topic for debate amongst certain scientific circles.

Due to an irreparable computer glitch, the third Bird of Prey would only fly upside-down and backwards. The commander of that vessel had decided to leave it since the navigator had been able to compensate for the problem without too much trouble. The navigator ended up getting transferred to a different vessel however, and the new navigator hadn't been quite as talented. That ship ended up colliding with a planet that fortunately had been uninhabited, and managed to create a crater that destroyed nearly half a continent. Admittedly it was a small continent, but still...

The fourth Bird of Prey had gone through a wormhole into an uncharted section of space which may or may not be in another galaxy entirely. If the frantic transmissions that had come through before the wormhole closed were to be believed, that ship had been captured by a massive wedge shaped vessel that was the size of a city which was crewed entirely by humans. Most people didn't believe it, but he wasn't so sure.

The fifth Bird of Prey would have vanished without a trace if a postcard from a future where the entire galaxy was at peace with a note from the commander of that vessel which stated that he and his crew wouldn't be returning hadn't appeared in the Praetor's office.

After the events that landed him in his current situation, Tiberius came to believe that he should have known that his vessel was cursed when it nearly ran into a trash hauler on its maiden voyage.

The day Tiberius' life went to hell had been when he'd acquired a helmsman with a taste for Earth literature who had somehow set the ship on a course for this gods-forsaken world that was called Neverland when he'd been playing around with the course setting out of boredom. For any other vessel, "Second star to the right and straight on til morning" would just needlessly add several hours to their journey, for his however...

The course deviation had not been noticed until the ship had been screaming through the planet's atmosphere on a direct collision course for the world's impossibly blue ocean. The helmsman for the morning shift had been unable to change their trajectory in time. The ship, not being made for travel on or in water did what any such vessel would do in that situation, it sank. Most of the crew drowned as they made their way towards the surface. Miraculously, or not so miraculously, Tiberius had been one of the few survivors.

Over the next several days, virtually all of the Bird of Prey's surviving crew members had been wiped out. This extermination began when the exhausted survivors had nearly reached the shore of what looked to be the main continent. They had been near an area that could possibly be described as a "Lagoon" when a human surfaced from a dive, screamed "Pirates!" and dove back into the water. This had been a call to action for the number of female finned humanoids who had been perched on nearby rocks who then dove from their perches, swam out, and started dragging the survivors under until they drowned.

Out of the fifteen that had nearly made it to shore, there had only been five survivors. Those five, led by Commander Tiberius set out and explored the human colony that appeared to be populated by technophobes which was located on this world, the navigator who had gotten them into this mess had looked like an excited tourist the entire time they did so.

During their journey around what turned out to be an island rather than the continent Tiberius had initially believed it to be, three of the remaining survivors had been killed, leaving Tiberius alone with the Navigator. Two of the survivors had been killed when they had gotten into an altercation with a group of reddish-brown skinned humans who lived in conical huts. The third had died at the hands of a sword wielding child who had mistaken them for pirates. The navigator who was clearly quite insane as far as Tiberius was concerned had clapped and cheered during both events.

By the time Tiberius and the insane navigator whose name was Talek finally encountered the pirates that they had constantly been mistaken for, Tiberius was seeing green. Despite the fact that he was outnumbered by at least ten to one and all of his opponents were armed, he charged in a murderous fury.

His first target had been the strangest human he'd ever seen by far. The man was tall and skinny with long curly black hair that ran down past his shoulders and black eyes. Below the man's large nose was a patch of facial hair that curled up at either end. Atop the man's head was a ridiculous looking red hat with a long feather in it. The man wore a long red coat with gold buttons and gold trim. Beneath coat was a white shirt with ruffles running down the front. The black pants beneath the shirt only went down to the man's knees. The man's white stockings went up to his knees, and the man's shoes were black with gold buckles. Where the man's right hand should have been was a hook.

Had Tiberius been in possession of his sense of humor at the time, he would have laughed at the man's outfit until he pissed himself. As that was not the case, he ran up to the man who stood there berating the other men for "Letting that infernal Peter escape yet again", ripped the man's head off, and drop kicked it into the woods instead. Upon seeing this, the other men fell to their knees and begged for mercy. Having had his bloodlust sated slightly, Tiberius paused long enough to listen to their pleas.

"Please Captain, don't kill us!" the group cried as one.

"Captain?" Tiberius asked, puzzled as to why they were calling him Captain which was probably the closest human equivalent to his rank, considering the fact that he'd lost the tunic with his rank insignia a while back and therefore the men should not have any way of knowing what rank he was.

"You killed the Captain boss, that means that you're the new Captain." one of the men replied.

Tiberius hope for the first time since he'd made his way to shore. If he was Captain, then that meant that there was a ship somewhere. Where there was a ship, there was a way off this rock. As soon as he got back home, he'd happily watch the execution of his new "crew" before he did his best to forget that this had ever happened.

The smile that was on the insane navigator Talek's face as they followed the men opened a pit of dread in Tiberius' stomach. So far, that smile had never been an omen of good fortune. This time, as Tiberius learned when he finally saw the "ship", had been no exception.

The ship had been built in the style of the ancient sailing vessels of Earth and could no more fly than a rock could.

Reasoning that it was a source of food and shelter until some other idiot with a spaceworthy vessel came along, Tiberius took command of the ship and its crew of incredibly filthy humans. Before he could kill the insane navigator Talek now that he no longer needed him to gather provisions or serve as a human shield, he ran off back to the village of conical huts where he ended up marrying and starting a family.

The years both did and didn't pass. Over time, Tiberius lost all hope in ever seeing his home again, and fell into the role of leader of the pirates of Neverland. The only things that alleviated the tedium of his command and made him forget if only for a moment that he'd been cursed since the day he was born were his newfound appreciation of the alcoholic beverages the humans made, and the constant attacks led by a sword wielding boy in green whose name was Peter.


	3. Little Jimmy

At the time Sybok met Peter and decided to stay with him for a while, he had no idea of the existence of the pirates. Afterwards, he was only peripherally aware of them since he did not participate in the raids of their vessel which Peter and his "Lost boys" frequently undertook.

When things at the dwelling of the Lost Boys - which was a massive tree - got too rowdy for his tastes, he flew back to the fortress. He soon found that he couldn't stay away from the humans whom he found extremely fascinating for too long though. In the end, he ended up alternating spending his time at the fortress or amongst the Lost Boys depending on his mood. While he stayed with the Lost Boys, he took meals with them, participated in any number of their games and activities, put up with their constant teasing over the fact that he "has pointy ears like the new Captain's got", and slept in the special place in the tree that they had prepared for him.

One day, he followed Peter on his trip to Earth to find someone to join the Lost Boys as he did from time to time over the centuries.

"Much has changed since I was last here." Peter said as they flew over the human city of San Francisco which was the capitol of the Federation.

To him, the bustling metropolis of San Francisco was incredibly fascinating and incredibly cold. He hadn't seen so many people of any species before in his entire life. From his vantage point, they looked like small insects which scurried about from building to building. Twice he and Peter had had to turn to avoid being hit by shuttles which were making their way either across the planet or up through the atmosphere into space.

"When were you last here?" he asked Peter.

"About a hundred years ago, back when I brought Johnny with me." Peter replied as he swooped lower over the city, looking for an open window.

"Why haven't you visited in a hundred years?" he asked as he followed Peter without a backwards glance at the compound they had just flown over in which the Vulcan Embassy was located. He'd left the part of his life which contained his father who was possibly at the Embassy at that very moment behind long ago, and as far as he was concerned he didn't need any reminders of it.

"Because everything around here changes." Peter replied as he continued a search that might be completely futile considering modern building styles. "I like Neverland better, things don't change as much there."

"Why did you come back tonight then?" he asked.

"To see how much everything has changed since the last time stupid." Peter replied before turning back to his search.

He decided to remain silent. Peter's logic was quite often contradictory, and he sometimes became violent if you questioned it. He'd learned that one the hard way.

"There's an open window over there, I'm going to have a look at what's inside. You coming?" Peter said a few minutes later before swooping down towards the open window he'd spotted without waiting to see if he would follow.

He followed after Peter, not wanting to get lost above or in this unfamiliar city. He too was curious as to what may be beyond the open window as well.

When they reached the window which turned out to be a fifth story window in a hotel that was a relic from a previous age, they peered inside. In the room beyond a young boy was telling a child he presumed to be the boy's younger brother based on shared characteristics about how he was going to join Starfleet like his father, and how he was going to be the captain of his own ship. The smaller child who was under the covers in one of the beds was clutching a plush toy which looked like a hippopotamus and listening raptly to the older boy's speech.

"...And then Jimmy, I'm going to explore the galaxy and see everything." the older boy who was standing on the other of the room's two beds said.

It was at this point that the door that adjoined the room to the one next to it opened and a blonde woman who bore a strong resemblance to both boys entered.

"I won't tell you again George, go to sleep. You're keeping Jimmy awake." the woman said as she tucked the boy who had hastily dove under the covers when the door opened in.

"Yes mother." the boy named George said as the woman moved to tuck the smaller boy in.

"Let me close the window, it's freezing in here." the woman said as she walked towards the open window he and Peter were peering through.

"But, I want it open so Peter can come." the boy named Jimmy said.

"Honey, Peter Pan is just a story." the woman said as her hand moved towards the open window.

"Leave it open, or I won't go to sleep." the boy named Jimmy said, pouting and crossing his arms.

"Fine. But, if you're not asleep in ten minutes I won't take you to see the Starfleet Headquarters tomorrow." the woman said as she moved away from the window and went back to her room.

When the blonde haired woman in the other room was finally asleep, Peter called Tink to his side and silently crept into the room which the two boys occupied. He then gently shook both boys awake. Groggily, little Jimmy who was "this many" and his big brother George who was proud to say he was eight and a half opened their eyes and looked at the intruder.

"Well, now that you two are awake." Peter said with a grin as he stood three feet off the floor. "How would you two like to go to Neverland with me?"

"Can I really?" the boy named Jimmy asked eagerly as he bounced up and down on his bed in excitement.

"Yes." Peter said with a grin.

"Really, really?" the boy named Jimmy asked.

"Yes, you really really can." Peter replied with a laugh as he gestured for the luminous being whose name was Tinkerbell to come over to Jimmy's bed. "Tink here will sprinkle you with fairy dust, and you'll be able to fly to Neverland with me."

"That's scientifically impossible." the boy named George who didn't seem half as excited at the prospect of a trip to Neverland said.

"I take it you're not coming then." Peter said as the grin slipped off his face.

"No, and I should tell mom that you're in here." George said as he threw off the bedcovers and moved towards the door that separated the boys' room from their mother's.

"Well Jimmy, I guess that it's just you and me then. Think about something happy and we'll blow this Popsicle stand." Peter said as he turned back towards the excited four year-old who was already flying around the room with as smile.

"Mom's never going to believe this." George Samuel Kirk said as his little brother flew up and out into the night sky and disappeared with a pair of strange boys, one of which looked like a Vulcan.


	4. Little Spock

The next day, Sybok decided to fly back to Vulcan despite the fact that he had told himself he would never return the night before. He told Peter who was busy playing with the new boy Jimmy where he was going. Peter, thinking it would be great fun, decided to join him on his trip, and allowed little Jimmy to tag along after he started begging to be allowed to go with them.

When they reached Vulcan, they flew around Mount Seleya, and over the Forge before turning towards ShiKahr where what was to have been Sybok's home if he'd remained was located. Jimmy made strange noises that were supposedly supposed to sound like a shuttle the entire way, annoying both him and Peter who had been forced to put up with "airplane" noises for centuries. Curious about any changes that may have been made in the time he'd been gone, they stopped at his father's house and started peering into the windows. One of the windows was open, and in the room beyond it, was a boy of about seven years of age who looked to have cried himself to sleep.

"Looks like they replaced you Sybok, they did that to me too." Peter said sympathetically.

"I think something's hurting him." he said as he studied the boy's features, finding many similarities to his own, which was to be expected considering the fact that they shared the same father who was asleep in his room with the Amanda woman.

"Why do you say that?" Peter asked.

"Because he was crying. Vulcans rarely cry, and when they do, it's because something's very wrong." he replied.

"We should help him." Jimmy said as he started to climb through the open window.

"I'll get Tink." Peter said as he grabbed Jimmy and flew away.

As soon as Peter and Jimmy left, Sybok flew through the open window and into the room he recognized as having been his own for all of three hours. He silently walked up to the boy who bore a strong resemblance to him and gently shook him awake. Startled by the intruder in his room, the boy sprung out of bed and quickly backed away from him.

"What do you want?" the boy asked as he looked for something with which he might defend himself from the strange child who was behaving so far out of the bounds of propriety that he wouldn't put violence past him. Invading someone's home in the middle of the night was just Not Done.

"I want to take you away from your pain." he said as he moved closer to the boy, holding his hands out in the open to show that he didn't mean him any harm.

"I am Vulcan. Vulcans don't feel pain." the boy replied dully as if by rote.

"Yes you do. Everyone feels pain, emotional or otherwise. I can take you away from yours." he said as he sat down on the boy's bed.

"Peter will be arriving with Tink momentarily." he continued, as the boy relaxed slightly at the fact that he wasn't moving closer to him.

Peter arrived with the luminous being he called a fairy a few minutes later.

"Hi, I'm Peter, and this is Tinkerbell, what's your name?" Peter said the instant he and Tinkerbell landed in the boy's room.

"I am called Spock." the boy replied as he closely scrutinized the newcomers. His eyebrow raised as he tracked Tinkerbell's flight through his room.

"Well Spock," Peter said with a smile. "Tink here is going to sprinkle some dust on you and you'll be able to fly away to Neverland with us. How's that sound?"

"It sounds illogical." Spock replied.

"Whatever." Peter said before turning to Tink.

"Alright Tink, do your stuff." Peter said a second later.

Tinkerbell then flew around Spock and deposited a large quantity of fairy dust on him.

"Now think of something happy." Peter said from his current perch six feet off the floor.

"I am Vulcan, Vulcans don't feel "happy"." Spock replied.

"Really? Then how the heck did Sybok manage it?" Peter said, sounding surprised. "He's a Vulcan."

"Are you sure that there isn't anything that makes you happy, anything at all?" Peter continued. "Kittens? Puppies? Picking on your little sister? Frogs? Soccer? Baseball?"

With the mention of baseball, Spock floated a few feet off the ground as the memory of that day during his visit to Earth the year before when he'd hit the winning home run and his team and everyone else cheered for him came to him. He remembered the smell of the grass, the incredibly blue shade of the sky, and how his teammates had all patted him on his back flushed with excitement over their victory. He remembered feeling his teammates' joy and excitement each time one of them touched him, not realizing that they weren't supposed to. He remembered how in that moment he'd been one of them, he'd belonged like he never had at any other time, including during the rest of his trip to Earth. He then remembered the look of disapproval that had been on his father's face when he had seen that he'd been smiling at his achievement and landed on his ass.

"Hold on to that happy thought and ignore the other stuff." Peter said helpfully as Spock picked himself up and rubbed his backside which was sore from landing on a hard stone floor.

Determined to defy gravity in the manner he had just done moments earlier once again, Spock recalled the thoughts and feelings associated with his memory of that one perfect moment and was back in the air in an instant. Soon, he Peter, Tinkerbell, and Sybok were out the window and flying off into the wild starry yonder.

Ambassador Sarek who had gone to investigate the noise and strange voices that had been coming from his son's room arrived just in time to watch his son fly away in a clear defiance of the laws of physics in the company of a familiar looking Vulcan child and a pair of beings he had previously believed to be characters from a purely fictional tale.

"Amanda, I do believe that this is your fault." he said to his stunned wife who had joined him a few seconds after he'd entered the room.


	5. Arguments over Tears

When Peter, Sybok, and Spock got about a hundred miles away from Spock's home, Spock suddenly realized that he'd lost control of his emotions big-time and lost the happy thought that had been keeping him aloft. He then dropped like a rock, or like a Vulcan child who suddenly decided to obey the laws of physics which he'd previously been ignoring rather, until Peter and Sybok swooped down and caught him. Peter and Sybok then took an arm each and held onto him until they finally reached Neverland just as the sun was peeking over the horizon. When they reached Neverland, Peter decided to forgo the traditional buzzing of the pirate vessel in favor of relieving his and Sybok's burden at the tree. After arriving at the tree that the Lost Boys called home, they set Spock down and encouraged him to explore.

Spock gazed at his surroundings in barely concealed wonder. He had never seen a place such as this in his entire life. The tree he was seated in was enormous, quite possibly larger than any tree in existence on the planet Earth, and most definitely a great deal larger than any other tree of its species. It was several times larger than the massive and incredibly ancient oak that he had broken his arm falling out of when he was five. Off in the distance, he could see a vast expanse of tropical blue ocean that was a shade he'd only seen in photographs before. In the opposite direction, there was smoke rising from a vast plain that looked to have a traditional Native American settlement on it. In the distance to his right, there was an incredibly tall mountain that seemed to rise up forever. Directly in front of him was a boy named Peter.

"Hey kid, why were you crying earlier? Sybok said that your kind don't cry unless there's something really wrong." Peter asked the boy who was trying to pretend that his eyes weren't trying to bug out of his head as he took in the view. He figured he needed to ask because the boys who arrived with big problems tended to cause alot of trouble and sometimes needed to be sent back, if they didn't try and join the pirates that was.

"I'm a Vulcan, Vulcans don't cry." Spock replied, trying to hide his irritation at the personal question and the fact that someone had noticed his failure to keep his emotions under control. He had been crying the night before, but he wasn't going to share his reasons for doing so with anyone else.

"Then why did it look like you had been? Are you sick?" Peter asked. If the boy hadn't been sad, then it was possible that the boy was ill. He hoped to all that was holy that the Vulcan child wasn't sick or that if he was, it was something the humans couldn't catch. He remembered the last time a cold had swept through Neverland. That had been an unmitigated disaster, especially since Wendy had died of old age a long time before and hadn't been around to help out.

"I am in perfect health." Spock replied wishing that the older boy would cease his interrogation.

"Then why were you crying earlier?" Peter asked. There was something wrong with this kid, and he planned to get to the bottom of it before it turned around and bit him in the ass.

"I told you before, I am a Vulcan, Vulcans don't cry. This argument is completely illogical" Spock replied, wondering why the boy persisted in asking him personal questions that he didn't need to know the answers to. He had a sneaking suspicion that the other boy was picking on him. It wouldn't be the first time a human had picked on him, nor would it be the last.

"I wasn't arguing with you kid, I was only asking why you were crying." Peter replied, wondering if he'd been half as much of an ass with Wendy when he'd met her during that shadow incident.

"As I told you several times before, Vulcans don't cry." Spock said, wondering if the boy had deliberately started what was rapidly turning into the argument he said it was in order to elicit another emotional response from him.

"Whatever. Just go play or something." Peter said, dismissing the child who was rapidly getting on his nerves. He probably shouldn't have brought the boy in the first place. If it hadn't been for Sybok, he wouldn't have.

"Vulcans don't play either." Spock replied. While this wasn't entirely true as there were any number of games that were considered acceptable activities, it was true that Vulcans didn't play the sorts of games he had seen the other children playing.

"Your brother's a Vulcan, and he plays. Go play with him." Peter said before flying off and washing his hands of the boy. Either the boy would learn to get along or he wouldn't. It wasn't as if he couldn't be sent back at any time.

Spock, realizing that he'd been dismissed, wandered off to find the boy that Peter had claimed was his brother. He knew that he had an older half-brother named Sybok who had vanished before he was born. He'd heard his parents talking about him one evening when he should have been asleep. According to what he'd overheard though, his brother had run off into the desert where he had died the night he had arrived at home shortly after his mother died.

His search for the other Vulcan child who may or may not have been his missing brother was disrupted by the sudden appearance of a rather dirty and disheveled human boy with ginger hair who looked to be about four years of age.

"Hi, my name's Jimmy. Wanna play?" the dirt covered child said.

No, he didn't want to play, and he especially didn't want to play whatever game it was that had gotten both the boy's legs covered to the knees in some unidentifiable muck.

The boy named Jimmy didn't get the clue when he walked off however, and he followed him constantly demanding that he play with him. Completely undeterred, the small child continued to follow him throughout the rest of the day, sat near him during the evening meal, and followed him into the sleeping area that Peter had assigned him that night. Eventually, he grew tired of constantly pushing the small boy out of his temporary sleeping quarters and turned his back on the child, determined to ignore him and get some sleep. The next morning, he awoke to find Jimmy curled up next to him fast asleep.


	6. The Arrival of the EnterpriseA

The command crew stood on the bridge of the Enterprise-A, not quite believing that it was real. Just the day before, they had believed that they would be stripped of their ranks and dishonorably discharged from Starfleet for the actions they had taken in order to retrieve Spock from the Genesis planet three months earlier. After staring for a few minutes, Captain Kirk, Captain Spock, Commander Uhura, Captain Sulu, and Commander Chekov took their old places. Dr McCoy took up the spot next to the Captain's chair which he tended to occupy when he wasn't down in the Sickbay, and Commander Scott - Scotty to just about everyone - turned and headed back to the turbolift, on his way to Engineering. In less than an hour, they would be underway on the ship's first shakedown cruise.

That hour passed so quickly that it seemed to be but moments to the ships crew as preparations for departure were made, and all too soon it was time to depart.

"Vat course should I set Keptin?" Chekov asked from his old position at the navigation console.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning." Kirk said with a smile and an impish gleam in his eye. He'd been wanting to say that for years, and now seemed to be the perfect time.

"Yes sir." Chekov said as he laid in the course with a smile of his own.

"So this was when..." Spock started before cutting himself off.

"When what Spock?" Kirk asked his longtime friend.

"You will find out in the morning Jim. Let's just say that in order to preserve the timeline, I can not say any more at this time." Spock replied.

"Oh, so we'll be time traveling again?" Kirk asked, raising his eyebrow slightly. He'd practiced that trick in front of the mirror for years, but still couldn't do it quite like Spock could.

"Yes." Spock replied before quickly turning back to his station to study the readout on one of the monitors.

"Chekov, change course!" Kirk said, praying it wasn't too late. Every time he'd taken a trip through time, something bad happened.

"I have to advise against that Captain, there would be a significant danger to our past selves and the current timeline if you do." Spock said, ready to move in order to stop Chekov if necessary.

"Chekov, don't change course." Kirk said, countermanding his previous order. "Keep a close watch on things, and alert me if there is an emergency. I'm going to be having a serious discussion with Mr. Spock."

Soon, Kirk, Spock, and a rather nosy McCoy were seated in Kirk's new quarters. There was a bottle on the table between the three of them, and Kirk had a feeling that he'd be drinking out of that bottle very soon. Whether or not he used a glass depended on exactly how bad the situation they were flying into was.

"Jim, what do you remember from when you were four?" Spock asked, starting off what should have been an interrogation of himself with an interrogation of Captain Kirk. Considering the humans' ability to forget things, it was entirely possible that his friend had absolutely no idea what was going on, not remembering being on the other side of the situation.

"Well, there was that one time I had been kidnapped from my motel room during a trip to San Francisco, and had been convinced that I had been on a trip to Neverland." Kirk replied, thinking that that was probably the most relevant memory considering the course heading he'd jokingly given Chekov.

"Do you remember what happened during your time in Neverland?" Spock asked, hoping that Jim would at least remember something, and know at least in vague terms what they would soon be involved in.

"I was gone for a few weeks before a stranger returned me to my mother." Kirk replied, trying and failing to remember what had happened while he'd been gone.

"This is going to take a while then, and I won't be able to to tell you everything at the moment since it is more than likely that you won't believe me until you've seen the proof for yourself." Spock said.

It did take a while, a good long while during which Kirk wondered exactly what it was that Spock was skirting around while he told the story of how a seven year-old Spock had met a four-year old Kirk and they had been captured by a human pirate crew that was led by a Romulan. Kirk learned exactly what it had been that Spock had been skirting around at the start of the ship's morning shift when a stunned and excited Chekov had called him to the bridge.

"Keptin, you're going to vant to come up and see this!" Chekov yelled over the comm when he summoned him.

Kirk raced from his quarters where Spock had spent most of the night telling him the rather unbelievable story of their latest adventure through time, or rather the one they had yet to take. If it were anyone else he would have sworn that they were having him on, but since it was Spock, he gave him the benefit of the doubt.

Once he was on the bridge, Kirk stared at the viewscreen in disbelief. The Enterprise-A was orbiting something that shouldn't have been, something he wasn't entirely certain really was there. Below the ship was a flat and very familiar looking world, a world that would be recognizable to anyone who had seen Peter Pan as a child. The Enterprise was orbiting Neverland.

Spock, who had followed Kirk to the bridge started magnifying several sections of the world beneath the ship. During one pass, he magnified a place where an Andorian would find themselves perfectly at home. During another pass, he magnified an alien section that would be a haven for reptiles. During another pass he magnified a desert that closely resembled Vulcan. During the final pass, he magnified an area that would be familiar to billions of children whether or not they had lived in the twentieth century or the twenty third. On screen, Kirk could see the mountain that towered over the island, the plains where the Indians dwelled, the tree that was home to the Lost Boys, the Mermaids' Lagoon, and finally the Pirate ship that according to Spock belonged to the Romulan Tiberius rather than Captain Hook.

"It's amazing." Uhura breathed.

"Yep, and I've been there before." Kirk said with an impish grin. "So has Spock."


End file.
